Touchin' On My
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Kendall has a night out without the other guys, and runs into a very challenging Lucy Stone at a party.  There, one thing leads to another, and he learns why she doesn't go with just anybody.  Kendall/Lucy smut one-shot.


**A/N: I woke up one morning, had this song stuck in my head, and decided to write this. I hope you like it.**

Kendall looked across the room, watching the colored lights flash over the dance floor. Lucy Stone was talking to a group of people, looking less interested by the minute. Her eyes flicked over and met his gaze, the yellow lights reflecting in them and giving them golden undertones. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, she returned her half-attention to the people, but she angled her body a little more towards Kendall.

Kendall smirked, raising an eyebrow. All night, he'd seen countless guys go up to her, tap her on the shoulder and cock their heads to the side, but she never ended up following them to the dance floor. Based on that look, he knew she wouldn't turn down his offer.

Quickly making his way across the room, Kendall slid up next to Lucy. She glanced over her shoulder at him, throwing him a quizical look before turning back to her conversation.

"Excuse me," Kendall said politely, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "I'm gonna steal Lucy from you for just a minute." With that, he took her by the arm of her leather jacket, dragging her away from the crowd.

"Damn," Kendall hissed when they got away from the group of people, "leather is slippery."

"Those people are gonna be really confused," Lucy told him, "I told them my name was Macy."

"Ehh," Kendall shrugged, "then they _heard wrong_," he said, making air quotes around the lie and winking at Lucy.

"So, _why _did you kidnap me from my incredibly boring conversation?" she asked, looking up at Kendall's pale face, the flashing lights moving over it and changing its colors.

"Well," Kendall raised a finger, "I was just thinking, I've seen you reject guys all night long. Is it possible that the great Lucy Stone can't dance?"

"I can dance," Lucy retorted, "I just didn't want to dance with those guys."

"Well then," Kendall said, putting a finger on her nose teasingly, "prove it." He grabbed Lucy's hand, throwing her a look. At first he thought she might stay where she was, but reluctantly, Lucy followed him through the throng of people out onto the dance floor.

_Baby girl I gotta know_

_How you dance like that (you dance like that, dance like that)_

_Cuz you're puttin' on a show_

_Can I take you back? (take you back)_

Kendall put his hands on Lucy's hips, pulling her close to him.

"This song?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow as 3OH!3's "Touchin On My" came blasting through the speakers, "Really, Kendall?"

"Yes," Kendall began to grind his hips into Lucy, following the music's beat, "Really," he growled.

"Fine then," she said. She began to sway her hips, rubbing against Kendall. Kendall smirked, following as her body moved in waves. The music had a harsh but kind of slow beat, and Lucy pressed her shoulders back against Kendall's chest, moving only her hips. She ran a hand down the side of Kendall's head and neck, smiling as she felt him get a boner.

Kendall ground into Lucy harder, who bent over, her washed-out gray skinny jeans streched tight as she danced in front of Kendall, bucking her hips and rocking to the beat.

_I just gotta ask you to_

_Show me yours, I'll show you mine_

_Don't you worry, you're too fine_

_We got one thing on our minds_

_And we got plenty of time_

Kendall's hands held firmly on Lucy's hips, watching as she popped her shoulders and flung her hair around, keeping up with the beat as it increased. Lucy pulled herself back up, moving her entire back against Kendall's body, feeling his erection pressed to her ass, and running her hands over Kendall's arms.

She kept going, when Kendall bent his knees, pulling them both down. They swayed together, getting lower and lower, before slowly pulling back up. Not wanting to be pushed around, Lucy turned her body, instead grinding with Kendall from the front. Her hands smoothed over his chest and shoulders, her body moved smoothly, shoulders held farther from Kendall and hips close. Their faces were inches apart, and Kendall pushed his lips up against hers, grabbing her from around the neck and kissing open-mouthed.

_Girl I gotta go_

_I'm finished with the show_

_If you wanna fuck me, I won't say no_

_Touch- touch- touch- touchin' on my_

_While I'm touchin' on your_

_You know that we are gonna_

_Cuz I don't give a_

Lucy opened her mouth, moving her lips against Kendall's and letting his toungue in. Her arms wrapped around Kendall's, and they both kept moving with the music as they kissed, keeping the steady in-and-out beat. Kendall's hands roamed down Lucy's back, reaching her ass. He kept his hands there for a minute, pulling her closer with every beat, before moving his hands down to Lucy's thighs.

Getting the signal, Lucy jumped up, wrapping her legs around Kendall's waist. She ground into him in this position, her shocking upper-body strength keeping her perefectly in check. Kendall rocked with her, holding her up by the legs and staring at her boobs, which were now right in his face.

Lucy flung her head back, dancing like a stripper might, and gripped Kendall's hair with one hand. She used the other to hold Kendall's neck, letting the rest of her body drop back so only her hips were grinding against Kendall.

_I can't get you out of my mind_

_With the way you walk (the way you walk, the way you walk)_

_Baby you should be a sign_

_The way you make me stop (make me stop, make me stop)_

Kendall moved one hand to hold Lucy's ass, and the other pulled her shoulder back closer to him. He kissed her neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Stumbling backwards, Kendall walked off of the dance floor, holding her as she was and kissing her until they got to a door. He pushed Lucy's body up against the door and fumbled with the doorknob, smiling into the kiss when it clicked open. Kendall stumbled to the bed in the center of the room, dropping Lucy like a dead weight.

He pulled his jacket off, and was about to get on the bed, when Lucy sat up straight. She reached forward, using her long bright red nails to grab Kendall's collar and pull him down onto the bed. Lucy jumped on top of the blonde, straddling him and kissing him, biting his neck and leaving several hickeys.

Kendall took Lucy by the shoulders, rolling her over violently, like they were wrestling. His hand cupped Lucy's neck, pulling it up to kiss her. Lucy arched her back up towards Kendall, and Kendall, in turn, moved his hips up and down, grinding against her body and rolling his hips over the bed.

Lucy's hands moved up under Kendall's shirt, pushing it up and pulling it over his shoulders. Kendall tossed the shirt to the side, turning his gaze away from Lucy for a moment. Lucy used the split second to push Kendall's shoulders back, making him sit upright. Kendall grinned as she put her legs over his, sitting in a straddle with her upper body close to his.

Kendall took the edges of Lucy's leather jacket, pulling it off of her quickly. He then reached down to the bottom of her red and black lace cami, pulling that over her head too. Just as Kendall was about to reach back to undo her bra, Lucy pressed her lips to Kendall's jawline, kissing quickly.

She left a sticky trail of dark red lipstick, kisses covering Kendall's jawline and neck, and she worked her way down his chest. Kendall tipped his chin up and threw his head back, holding Lucy's hips. Her nails raked down his back, leaving scratchy white trails from agression.

_Cuz some like fast, and some like slow_

_Ladies come and ladies go_

_Skip the tell and and let's just show_

_Cuz I want you to know_

Kendall pressed his lips against Lucy's again, kicking his legs out from under hers and driving her backwards so she lay on the bed once again. He kissed down her chest, licking in her cleavage and holding her boobs in his hands, squeezing them as he continued to lick down her stomach. He got to the top of her jeans, and quickly undid her black studded leather belt, pulling it away from her and tossing it to the side. It landed with a click, laying forgotten on the floor.

Working quickly, Kendall undid her skinny jeans, pulling them down slowly and exposing her smooth legs. She let him pull the jeans all the way off her feet, leaving her in her bra and a lace thong.

"Thong, huh?" Kendall breathed as he slinked back up Lucy's body. His lips pressed to her ear, his breath hot on the side of her face as he whispered, "I never thought you the type."

"Well," Lucy replied, running her hands up Kendall's thin body, until they reached his shoulders. She pushed them to the side, rolling Kendall over and regaining her position on top.

"Clearly, you don't know me well enough," she finished, sliding one finger down Kendall's chest. Kendall kicked off his thick, chunky Vans quickly, making it easy for Lucy to pull his jeans off.

"Then show me what type you are," Kendall growled, undoing the clasp on Lucy's bra. As quickly as she'd gotten on top, Kendall wrapped his arms around Lucy's body, pulling her close and slamming her sideways so she was on her back again.

_Girl I gotta go_

_I'm finished with the show_

_If you wanna fuck me, I won't say no_

_Touch- touch- touch- touchin' on my_

_While I'm touchin' on your_

_You know that we are gonna_

_Cuz I don't give a_

Kendall slid a finger under one side of her thong, pulling it away and snapping it against her body. Then, with slow precision, he pulled it off, moving the last piece of clothing on her body away. Kendall slowly drew his hands up Lucy's legs, rubbing her clit when he got there and getting a moan from the tough girl.

"Not fair," Lucy grunted, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Kendall's boxers, "These come off too."

Kendall obliged and kicked them off for her, quickly reaching over the side of the bed and fumbling around until he found his jeans. He grabbed a small plastic package out of the back pocket, waving it in front of Lucy's face.

"I hope you're ready," Kendall hissed, moving his face close to hers, "You're gonna need to be."

"Please," Lucy retorted, squinting her big brown eyes fiercely, "I hope _you're _ready."

Kendall slid the condom on, kissing Lucy harshly before sliding in. He didn't hold back, just went in at full force, knowing she was already wet. Lucy hissed, gripping Kendall's shoulders and raking her nails down his back again. Kendall thrusted quickly, pushing deeper every time. In turn, Lucy rolled her hips up into him, grinding close to Kendall's body. She created all of the extra friction she could from her position, but she just couldn't get enough.

_Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now  
>You know you want me, want me, want me now<br>Cause there's not that much to figure out  
>So baby let's get down<em>

Lucy pushed Kendall over onto his back, regaining her position on top. Not wanting to be outdone, Kendall drove himself up into Lucy even harder, moaning her name as she rolled with him, rocking her hips against his.

Kendall laced a hand through Lucy's long red and brown hair, gripping it tensely and holding it like a lifeline. He gritted his teeth as he tried to somehow force himself harder, moving with Lucy's body and trying to keep himself together.

Kendall wrestled his way up, pulling himself out from under the girl and forcing his way back on top. He ran his hands down her sides, moving his mouth down and kissing her neck forcefully. Lucy gasped, arching her back up into Kendall, gripping his neck tightly in her hands. Kendall started biting her neck, ravaging her body and leaving hickeys everywhere.

"Kendaaall," she hissed, holding onto Kendall's biceps as he thrusted into her body. Kendall groaned, gritting his teeth as he worked. He could feel how close he was, and pushed as hard as he could, shocking Lucy back. She held on, knuckles white, and feet dug into the big, fluffy comforters of some poor stranger's bed, which was shaking from the force of their exchange.

Lucy groaned, bucking her hips up as Kendall released into the condom, letting out a few more shallow thrusts to ride out the orgasm. She squealed, throwing her head back in pleasure as Kendall filled her one last time.

"Wow," Kendall breathed, pulling away from Lucy. He took the condom off and tossed it into a nearby trashcan, then fell onto the bed next to Lucy. They both lay there in silence for a moment, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

_Girl I gotta go_

_I'm finished with the show_

_If you wanna fuck me, I won't say no_

_Touch- touch- touch- touchin' on my_

_While I'm touchin' on your_

_You know that we are gonna_

_Cuz I don't give a_

"And that," Lucy finally said through her gasping breaths of air, "is why I don't dance with every guy that asks."

"So," Kendall said, "You're saying I'm good enough."

"After that," she said, laughing a little, "Yeah, you're worthy." Lucy turned on her side to face Kendall, grabbing the side of his head and bringing her lips to the blonde's. Their lips worked together, kissing for a moment before they both put heir heads back down on the bed.

"Damn," Kendall said, "I promised James and Carlos I wouldn't do that."

"That?" Lucy said in a mock-offended tone.

"Okay," Kendall sneered, "I told them I wouldn't do _you_."

"Speaking of which," Lucy replied, "Why aren't the other guys here?"

"Well," Kendall said, "Carlos would rather watch cartoons, James is grounded, and Logan usually comes mainly to look after them, so he decided to take the night off."

"Grounded?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow, "What'd he do?"

"After the last party he went to," Kendall told her, laughing a little, "Bitters dragged his ass into the apartment at 4 in the morning, smelling of vodka and weed. Apparently he'd come stumbling into the Palm Woods lobby with a drunk girl on each arm, and ran up to Bitters' office and banged on the door a few times. When Bitters came out, he screamed 'Sorry for partyrocking' and when Bitters asked what was going on, he started singing I'm Sexy and I Know It."

"Wow," Lucy said, smiling a little, "The rest of you weren't there?"

"Carlos went with him, but he's really not much use for keeping track of James's insanity. Plus, Carlos came home early anyways, so no, the rest of us weren't there."

"Well," Lucy said in an amused tone, moving closer to Kendall and resting her head on his shoulder. She placed a hand on Kendall's bare chest, and looked up at him, kissing his neck gently. "Clearly, you need the other guys to look after you, too."

"Obviously," Kendall said, wrapping an arm around her. His phone vibrated, and he used his free arm to reach over the side of the bed, grabbing it out of his jeans and sliding it open.

_James: hows the party? Sooo pissed i couldnt go. U get lucky? (11:48 pm)_

Kendall smiled at his phone, then closed it and tossed it to the side. He'd decide how to answer later.

**A/N: So... yeah. That happened. Review if you liked it!**


End file.
